


Moment by Moment

by Aishuu



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin, unlike Aeriel, is mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment by Moment

Erin, unlike Aeriel, is mortal.

Rather than grieve their inevitable separation by death, Aeriel resolves to cherish the time they do have together. Picking up the shards of Ravenna's wisdom is going to take lifetimes, and Aeriel will need all the happy memories she can make to survive the gathering. 

So every day, Aeriel makes a point to make Erin smile. The dark girl's teeth are bright against her skin whenever Aeriel sings, so Aeriel works hard at expanding her repertoire to make sure Erin will be entertained. 

As wrinkles form at the corners of Erin's eyes, Aeriel promises herself that when Erin dies, she will not mourn. There will be nothing to regret, because Erin will have lived a wonderful, full life.

Aeriel has already known too many tears.


End file.
